Not Always what it Seems to Be
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Amelia Earhart B has grown up at the orphanage for most of her life since she was a baby. Her best friend, Victoria, has always claimed she was related to the two famous assassins, Black Widow and Hawkeye. But Amelia always denies that claim, ignoring the facts that she looks so much like them. But when things go downhill, she must learn to accept the facts to aid her new family.
1. Prologue

A swift, dark figure pressed to the shadows, darting along carefully and silently, a wrapped bundle in their arms. The bundle shifted and the figure gently moved their arm and touched their finger tip to the baby's nose, calming her. As the figure then moved close to a light post, the gleam gave a picture to this figure's face.

It was a young woman, hair hidden behind the cloak hood, but her blue eyes were red and puffy, showing she had been crying. Glancing away from the baby, she made sure that the coast was clear before heading quickly toward a tall building. Her movements were stiff, showing she was nervous. Glancing around again, she moved the blanket around the baby's face and gently brought her up, kissing the child's head softly. The baby, who was fast asleep, was then placed down carefully in front of the door, the woman taking a note from her pocket and placing it on the blanket.

"Goodbye," the woman whispered softly, reaching up her hand and pressing on the doorbell before darting away, melting into the shadows. A man peered out; spotting the baby wrapped in a black blanket and opened the door, crouching down next to the young child.

"You poor thing," he murmured softly, picking up the baby carefully and standing, heading back inside the building and closing the door behind him, locking it.

"Frederick," a voice called and the man looked up from the baby, seeing his wife walking out of their bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Someone left their baby, Anne."

Anne rushed over quickly and peered at the baby, eyes softening. "Well, there's enough room in the nursery for another baby, thankfully; next to Victoria." She then spotted the note and gently picked it up, careful not to disturb the baby. "Amelia Earhart B.," she murmured, half to herself. "Well, someone took the time to name their child, at least."

Frederick nodded in agreement before following his wife upstairs, both silently passing the rooms where other kids slept and broke off into a right hallway, stopping in front of a sky blue painted door. Anne carefully opened the door and slipped inside, heading to a crib to fix it up as her husband rocked the child gently.

Anne soon gestured to him to bring the child over, and Frederick obeyed, walking over to his wife and gently placing Amelia into the crib. "Goodnight, Amelia," he murmured softly before creeping away. Anne gazed down at the chubby baby sadly before following her husband.

"I wonder why someone left her," Anne mused when the door was carefully closed.

Frederick gently gripped her arm and patted it softly. "So do I," he replied softly. "But the best we can do is give these children a place to stay and grow, and hopefully see their parents again."

"I know," his wife replied softly, "I know."

**I am alive! And yes, this story is on Fb-PHE13's DeviantArt page. And yes, Fb-PHE13 is me. So, I am not stealing.**


	2. Chapter 1

Amelia bent backward, almost landing on her hands as she dodged the blow. "Nice try," she crowed and swung back, thankful for the large room. Her attacker staggered back, winded by the blow to the chest. The girl glared at Amelia and dodged the second blow.

"Too predictable," she sneered.

Amelia smirked and kicked out a foot, causing the attacker to stumble back onto a bed. "Give up?" She asked, smirking down at her.

"Yes!" The attacker gasped before laughing. "You won again, Amelia! I'm telling you, you must be related to them!"

Amelia laughed and plopped down in a chair next to the bed, propping her feet up and slumping down. "As much as it would be awesome," she replied, "that's not true, Victoria. You know that."

Victoria shrugged and sat up on the bed. "Well, that was fun," she commented. "Too bad we couldn't fight outside."

"It would be better," Amelia agreed, grinning. "It always gives us that better feel of fighting with the Avengers."

"Exactly!" Victoria jumped off the bed and headed toward the window, gazing out. "I wonder what it was like when the battle was going on…"

Amelia stood and walked over to her friend, standing next to her. "Probably utter chaos."

Victoria snorted and rolled her eyes. "No, really? I always thought it was like a walk in the park."

Amelia snickered and turned, heading back to her bed which was across from Victoria's and picked up her water bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink.

"Come on, girls!" Anne's voice drifted from the stairway. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" The two replied in sync and Amelia flung open the door, darting out and jogging down the stairs with Victoria in tow.

Amelia then slowed her pace when she got downstairs and walked toward the dining room, seeing the other child residents sitting down at the different tables and talking to each other. Amelia headed over to the end of the second table, sitting down next to Victoria.

"It's almost my birthday!" She chirped, grinning.

Victoria smirked and replied, "Not for at least another month."

"Kill joy."

"Oh, sure. You believe that but not the fact that your parents are the Black Widow and Hawkeye."

"For the hundredth time," Amelia sighed, "they are not related to me."

Victoria just shrugged and moved her arms as Anne rested a plate of food in front of them both. "Tomorrow you can go outside," she replied, smiling at the girls before walking away.

"Yes!" Amelia cheered and high fived Victoria.

Turning back to her food, Amelia picked up her fork and stabbed it into the salad, bring the fork up and biting down, chewing the lettuce after she pulled the fork away.

Victoria ate as well, chewing slowly, eyes gazing out blankly. Once she swallowed, Amelia asked, "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about-"

Amelia groaned and bent her head back. "Please not this conversation again."

Victoria laughed and replied, "No, not that one. But I was thinking about how the Avengers just… disappeared; other than Iron Man since he lives here, but the others just… left."

Amelia, who couldn't help but feel sarcastic, replied, "No, I though Iron Man lived in Russia."

"Ha-ha!" Victoria crowed. "You always say things about people living in Russia! There's more proof!"

Amelia sighed and muttered something inaudible, but it wasn't in English.

Victoria's eyes lit up and she turned to a boy across the table. "Chris! You speak different languages, what language did Amelia just speak in?"

"Oh god…" Amelia groaned and lowered her head to her chest.

Chris blinked, taken off guard before replying: "Umm, Russian, why?"

Victoria smirked and turned to her friend. "Ah, Russian, the language shared by two certain people."

"And millions of others," Amelia countered. "Just because it comes easy to me doesn't mean I'm related to them."

Before her friend could reply, a voice drawled, "Well, maybe that is a fact to show Amelia is a spy."

Amelia whipped her head to the person that spoke, eyes narrowed and sparking with fury. "Bradley," she growled through gritted teeth. "For the last time, I am not a spy."

Bradley gazed at her lazily, and Amelia felt her blood boil with anger just looking at the paranoid boy who believed anyone who thought differently of the US government or spoke another language of an US enemy was trouble. "Oh, is that so? What about all your fighting moves, hmm? Those are only things spies have."

"You idiot," Amelia snarled, but was cut off by Anne.

"Amelia! You know better than to call others names!"

Amelia pushed the chair back and stood, food abandoned as well as her appetite. "I'm done anyway," she growled, throwing her napkin onto the table and wheeling around, stalking away, disappearing into the hallway and storming upstairs.

She stalked into her room and collapsed on her bed, staring up angrily at the ceiling. "идиот," she growled, tears blurring her vision. _He hates me… no, stop this, Amelia. Don't do that to yourself._

"Amelia?" Victoria's voice called softly, sounding worried and guilty. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up with Bradley there, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," Amelia choked out, not moving. "He's just a big jerk. Please don't blame yourself for his actions."

There was a sigh and Amelia saw Victoria head over to her own bed in the corner of her vision. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Amelia pulled the blankets over her and turned her back to Victoria. "I'm perfectly fine." But even when she said that, tears slid down onto her pillow.

_I just want to fit in…_

**идиот means idiot in Russian.**


	3. Chapter 2

When Amelia woke up the next day, she rolled onto her other side, seeing Victoria's bed empty with a pang. _I forgot to wish her good luck for getting the violin part in the play…_

Amelia stiffened when she heard a knock on the door, but relaxed when she heard Anne's voice. "Amelia, wake up, it's almost time to go to your lesson."

She rolled onto her back and muttered, "I don't want to go."

The door opened and Anne stepped inside, closing the door behind her before heading over and sitting on Amelia's bed. "What's wrong?"

Amelia turned her head away. "Nothing."

A silence stretched uncomfortably between them before Anne murmured, "Victoria told me what happened last night when I took her to her class. I'm sorry that I never asked what Bradley did to you."

"It wasn't your fault," Amelia replied tersely.

Anne sighed and stood. "I'll tell your teacher that you're sick." She then opened the door and walked out, closing it.

Amelia lied in bed for a few more minutes before heaving herself up and off. "Might as well go out," she muttered to herself and walked to the dresser, pulling out some winter clothes.

Soon, she was walking across the backyard of the orphanage, heading toward a large oak. There, Amelia climbed up and lied down on a branch, staring up at the dying leaves and letting herself be lost in thought.

* * *

"Director Fury?"

A large man with an eye patch covering his left eye placed a finger on his ear piece. "What is it, Agent Peterson?"

"Was Romanoff sent to New York?"

Fury frowned. "No, why?"

"Well, I see a girl in a tree that looks very similar to Romanoff and Barton."

"Send a picture," Fury ordered, holding back a sigh. Ever since the Avengers went their own ways for now, it seems as if all of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been jumpy.

"Yes, sir."

He headed over to a screen and watched as the photo came through, causing him to blink in surprise. "I see what you mean," Fury muttered. "Keep an eye on her, but don't contact Barton or Romanoff, it could just be a coincidence."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

Amelia tossed the basketball to the hoop, her breath billowing in the frigid air. The ball hit the side and bounced back into the snow with a crunch.

Walking over to it, she leaned down and scooped it up as a voice said, "It's almost December!"

Startled, Amelia wheeled around, prepared to throw the basketball. "Victoria!" She gasped. "Sorry! You scared me."

Victoria laughed and crunched over to her friend. "It's cool."

"Is it too late to tell you good luck?" Amelia asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry," Victoria replied. "But I did do well and I got the part!"

"Awesome!" Amelia cheered and gave her friend a high five, eyes glowing. "I'm glad you got the part you wanted."

Victoria grinned. "Me too. Wanna play tiger?"

"You're on." Amelia turned and walked off to the wall of the orphanage, leaning down to pluck two pieces of chalk from a box. Then, she drew five lines in blue and five lines in red. "I'm red," she called to Victoria, putting the chalk away and jogging over to her friend.

Victoria turned, basketball in hands, and bent her knees, leaping up to throw it. "Score!" She cheered as the ball soared into the hoop.

"Beginner's luck," Amelia scoffed and retrieved the ball, bending her knees as she placed one hand behind the ball and the other on the side. Then, she jumped and tossed the basketball, which rolled along the hoop rail and slipped into the hoop. "Yes!"

Once their game had finished, Amelia had lost big time. After scoring two more shots, the basketball kept bouncing off of the basket. And, of course, Victoria being the winner was allowed to talk about whatever she wanted. Surprisingly, her choice wasn't about Amelia's supposed parentage.

"I wish I could be related to a superhero or something," she mused softly.

Amelia gave a quirkily smirk and replied, "Sure you are! Uhh… your dad is… Music Man! And your mom is… er, Violin Woman!"

Victoria stared at Amelia before slugging her in the arm.

"Ow!" Amelia yelped and jumped back. "What was that for?!"

"Music Man and Violin Woman? Really, Amelia? Really?"

She gave a sly grin and laughed softly. "Right, sorry about that. You know I'm terrible at making that stuff up."

Victoria's eyes twinkled. "Well, since this conversation is brought up, why won't you believe that you are related to those two spies?"

So much for the topic not being about Amelia's supposed parentage.

Amelia groaned and dodged the question by asking, "Why are you so obsessed about this?" Victoria studied her friend before replying.

"Because you and I both know it's true. Why won't you ever answer that question I ask?"

Amelia's jaw tightened but almost immediately relaxed it and shrugged. "Because I have no answer."

Victoria didn't look convinced but dropped it. "Anyway, December is coming up! Just two more days!"

Amelia frowned. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute; didn't you say last night it was about a month away?"

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Her friend crowed, laughing as she whipped around and raced back into the orphanage.

Amelia blinked in surprise before chasing after Victoria. "Why you little-!"


	4. Chapter 3

Amelia and Victoria walked along toward the corner store, their breaths billowing in the frosty, snowy air of December. "What's up with you?" Victoria asked, glancing to her friend. Ever since they left the orphanage, Amelia had been wary and on guard, tensing at every noise and glancing around as if something was going to pop out at them.

The only replied Victoria received was a shrug as they walked on. Suddenly Amelia froze, body stiffening. "Victoria," she hissed, "run, now."

Victoria wheeled to Amelia, frowning. "Seriously, what is your-"

"Run!" Amelia snapped but before either could move, two large men moved toward them. Victoria froze, eyes widening in terror but Amelia stepped in front of her, glaring at the two men.

"Это те два, что он хочет?" The first one asked, and Amelia's eyes widened.

The second one replied, "Да, это они."

"Get ready to fight," Amelia hissed to Victoria, who gave a weak nod. Amelia stepped toward them and growled, "Что, черт возьми, вы хотите от нас?"

The men smirked and the first one lunged forward. Amelia took immediate action.

She lashed out a fist, catching the first man in the cheek. Eyes blazing with fury, he gripped her arm, starting to twist. Holding back a cry of pain, she rammed her knee into his crouch, getting him to let go. Then, Amelia slammed her foot into his chest, knocking him backward. She turned to Victoria, pleased to see she was able to hold up on her own.

Amelia singled to her friend to keep him busy and silently crept up, kicking him into the bent of his knee, causing his leg to buckle. Suddenly, she felt two hands grip her shoulders and pain shot through her from the grip. Thinking quickly, she twisted and bit down onto his finger, causing the man to curse in Russian and release. Amelia whipped around and slammed out her palm into his chin, but he lashed out a knife, cutting through the jacket fabric and slicing her arm deeply. With a soft cry, she staggered back, blood gushing out of the wound.

"Это не конец, мисс Бартон!" The first man shouted as the second one stood, both fleeing.

Amelia stared after them, pale faced and breathing in the snowflakes, the blood dripping to the frost covered ground and turning it dark red. "You're arm!" Victoria squeaked, eyes wide in alarm. When Amelia didn't answer, she gently touched her friend's shoulder. "Amelia, what did he call you?"

Amelia pulled away and replied, "Nothing, let's just go back." She shakily pressed the torn jacket sleeve onto her wound and rushed home with Victoria, ignoring the stares of other people. _Barton… does that what the B stands for in my name? But… if so… how do they know me?_ Her face seemed to grow even paler, but it wasn't from blood loss. _What's going on?_

* * *

Fury tapped on his ear piece, feeling a little concerned when Agent Peterson didn't reply to his latest question: Does this girl move like them?

Finally, there was a reply, but he sounded startled and shaken. "Err, she does, sir. She moves like Romanoff but has Barton's strength…"

"Agent Peterson, what happened?"

Slowly, the agent began telling Fury about the battle, translating what the thugs said in Russian to English. Fury narrowed his one eye, fighting the urge to contact the two assassins, but preferred to play it safe and not get either of them angry.

* * *

Amelia sat still on the chair, allowing Frederick clean her wound out, the first aid kit lying on the table in front of them. Ever since she and Victoria got back, Amelia had stayed silent, visibly shaken. "Amelia," Frederick asked softly. "What happened out there?" For a moment, he thought that he was going to get the same response; silence. But then she spoke softly.

"Barton. My last name is Barton."

**Это те два, что он хочет. = These are the two that he wants.**

Да, это они. = Yes, it's them.

Что, черт возьми, вы хотите от нас? = What the hell do you want from us?

Это не конец, мисс Бартон! = This is not the end, Miss Barton!


	5. Chapter 4

"Sir," a female voice spoke and Fury turned, looking at Maria Hill, who was looking very troubled.

"What is it now, Agent Hill?" Fury sighed.

Agent Hill swallowed and spoke, "Barton and Romanoff are off the grid, presumed to be captured or dead."

* * *

Amelia sat up on the roof of the orphanage, staring out across the busy city night sky. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her, but relaxed when she recognized the voice. "Amelia," Victoria rasped, staring at her friend who didn't turn. "I know you're nervous, but-"

"Попробуйте в ужас," Amelia muttered.

Victoria continued on shakily, "We have to go to the hospital." That got Amelia's attention. She leapt to her feet and spun around, facing her friend with alarmed eyes.

"Why?"

Victoria shuddered, tears sliding down her face and she brushed them away with a gloved hand. "Frederick isn't getting better."

Days after the two girls were jumped, Frederick started to fall ill and Anne had to take him to the hospital to get him treated… and this was everyone's worse fear.

Amelia rushed after Victoria down the stairs, flying past the hallways where the rooms were at and downstairs, Anne pacing at the door. "There you are!" She gasped. "Come along, into the van!"

Amelia followed Victoria and Anne quickly, hoping into the white van after her friend and sitting down, buckling up. As Anne drove off, everyone stayed silent, tension rising from fear.

After what seemed like years, Anne finally parked at the hospital, everyone flooding out of the van. Amelia hopped out, shifting her jacket sleeve to hide her bandaged arm and followed Victoria blindly, feeling as if she was being hunted. Anne hustled them inside, speaking to a nurse who nodded and lead the large group out of the waiting room and past the double doors. Everything around Amelia was a blur and the sounds seemed faint and distant.

The nurse opened a door and called inside before letting the group head in. Amelia froze at the doorway, thankfully the last person heading in, when she saw Frederick's shape. He was scrawny, pale, and looked much like death. "Нет…"

Frederick gazed at them weakly, a feeble smile forming on his face. "Good," he croaked, "you're all here." Anne rushed to his side and crouched down, gently taking his hand. "I'm sorry I have to leave you all… please don't cry for me, I'll see you all again someday."

Tears blurred Amelia's gaze and she felt the hot liquid run down her face. "Пожалуйста, не уходите, Фредерик! Ты мне нужен ..."

Giving a shallow sigh, Frederick fell limp and a heavy sadness washed over the room. Suddenly, Amelia felt like she was drowning, struggling to breath against the waves of emotions. The two younger kids wailed but Chris and Victoria held them close, soothing them as tears ran down their face.

Amelia stood their rigidly, staring at the dead body of her father figure. When she had told him what her last name was, he never told anyone, well, except for Anne. He was there whenever she was down and comforted her when she felt troubled and afraid. And now… Frederick was gone.

She let out a choking sob and slunk down to her knees, tears flooding down her face as she struggled to breathe. "Ты обещал мне ... ты обещал, что не оставит ..."

The next day, Amelia was sitting in the large oak tree in the backyard, alone. Victoria was inside helping Anne as the others mourned. But no one felt the grief like she did. Frederick was closer to Amelia then the others… even closer than Victoria… and now he was gone, she felt like something in her was broken and ripped out. In her distress, others have noticed she was speaking more in Russian then English, and Amelia had been asked multiple times to say it in English, or others asked Chris when she wouldn't comply.

She pressed her gloves to her eyes when she felt the tears coming; wanting to hide them and to keep them off of her face, since yesterday they were frozen.

"Амелия ..."

Amelia stiffened and ripped her hands away when she heard her name being called in Russian, a cold fear sweeping over her as she leapt out of the tree. "Кто там?"

A voice chuckled and she whipped her head to the side, seeing a tall figure leaning against a building, the mere wire mesh fence between them. "I have no desire to tell you who I am," the voice sneered, "but I do know everything about you, Miss Barton."

Amelia stiffened and she snarled, "What do you want?!"

The man chuckled and stepped forward, but his face was covered by the black hoody of his snow jacket. "I want your compliance, Miss Barton, if you want your parents back alive."

Her blue eyes widened and she froze again, face paling. "Вы ... Вы знаете, мои родители?"

"Of course I do," he sniffed. "Everyone does." A smirk formed on his face when he saw the fear and anger lighting in her blue gaze. "Of course, if you want to see them, you must listen to me."

Amelia hesitated, breathing slowing drastically. "Very well… what must I do?

The man replied coolly, "Tomorrow, someone is going to come in to interview you for adoption. I want you to agree with them and live with them. Once you get to their 'home', I need you to put these anywhere." He then pulled out a small sac from his jacket and tossed it to Amelia, who caught it easily. "That's all I need you to do. Then, your parents will be set free."

Shaking and pale, Amelia nodded. "Да ... Да, сэр." She stuffed the sac into her jacket pocket before asking shakily, "How do I know if it's the right person?"

The man's smirk grew. "He will be wearing an eye patch."

**Попробуйте в ужас = Try horrified.**

Нет = No

Пожалуйста, не уходите, Фредерик! Ты мне нужен = Please do not go, Frederick! I need you

Ты обещал мне ... ты обещал, что не оставит = You promised me ... you promised you would not leave

Амелия = Amelia

Кто там? = Who's there?

Вы ... Вы знаете, мои родители? = You ... You know, my parents?

Да ... Да, сэр. = Yes ... Yes, sir.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Victoria found her friend standing in front of their bathroom mirror, her face pale and reddish-brown hair frizzy. "Are you going to brush it?" She asked, holding back a laugh. "I mean, you look nice and all, but you should at least brush your hair."

Amelia clenched her jaw, unable to understand how Victoria could be so cheerful when Frederick's death was still a raw wound. "I will," she replied, forcing a smile as she smoothed down her white, crisp blouse and long black skirt. Then, as Victoria disappeared, she picked up her gray-blue hair brush and started to run it through her hair, gritting her teeth as the bristles tugged at the tangles.

Soon, she smoothed down her reddish-brown hair and pulled it back tight, wrapping a hair band around and keeping her hair in a nice ponytail. Amelia stared at herself in the mirror, almost unnerved about her appearance. She looked… beautiful. She hated it when she looked beautiful. Whenever she dressed nicely, she could feel the stares of many and it made her uncomfortable. Fighting back more tears, Amelia blinked her eyes quickly, somewhat relieved that Anne didn't make her wear makeup.

"Are you coming?" Victoria called and Amelia turned slowly, heading out on low wedges.

"Yeah," she mumbled and walked past her friend, heading out of their room. Before she could make it halfway down the stairs, she froze as a hateful gaze bore into her.

"Well, isn't it the assassin," Bradley hissed, leaning against the railing and glaring down at her.

Looking up, Amelia returned the glare and snapped, "Idiot, I am no assassin!"

"Right," he spat angrily. "I saw you give Frederick tea the day before he grew ill. It's your fault he's dead, you probably poisoned him!"

Amelia flinched from the venom in his voice, once again the tears forming. "I didn't kill him…" she choked out, shoulders trembling.

"Leave her alone, Bradley!" Victoria snarled with such intensity, Bradley stepped back in surprise. She gently rested her hands on her friend's shaking shoulders and murmured, "Keep walking and just ignore him."

Amelia forced her legs to work as she climbed down with Victoria behind her, the wedges clinking on the floor when she reached downstairs. "Good luck," Victoria whispered, giving her shoulders a soft squeeze before walking away. Taking a deep breath, Amelia trudged toward the room across from Frederick's office, pushing open the door and closing it behind her.

"Hello, sir," she said politely, hiding her surprise when she saw the African American had on an eye patch, just like that stranger told her.

"Hello," he replied, nodding to her. "You're Amelia, right?"

"I am." She sat down across from him, gazing at him steadily. "So, what do you want to know before you think of adopting me?"

The man blinked his one eye before inquiring, "Don't you want to know who I am?"

Amelia felt her face flush red with embarrassment, realizing her mistake too late. "Er, of course, sir."

The man chuckled and answered, "My name is Nick Fury." Nicky Fury… the name rang a bell but Amelia couldn't remember why the name was familiar. He carried on speaking. "Do you have any activities or hobbies?"

"Not really," she replied carefully, a feeling of nervousness worming her way from her gut to her heart. "I do like to go in a tree or on the roof to think, though."

Nick Fury nodded slowly, giving away no emotions. As the minutes carried on, he continued to ask Amelia simple questions which she complied to answer, such as if she had any allergies, and what her favorite food was. But then, he started to ask questions that started to hit home for her.

"Amelia, do you speak a different language?" Startled, Amelia couldn't form an answer so Nick Fury then added, "Like Russian?"

She stiffened, not meeting his gaze. "Why are you asking that?"

Nicky Fury leaned forward, tangling his fingers together as he faced her. "Answer my question. Do you speak Russian?"

Amelia swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with his gaze boring into her. "I do speak Russian; I take classes on it as well, even though I really don't need it." She blinked; stunned that she had just freely told him something she was sensitive about.

Nick Fury nodded slowly. "I see you also have the faint Russian accent… now tell me, do you practice fighting?"

Amelia stiffened even more, but couldn't control her reply. "I do."

"How did you get that scar?"

Amelia quickly moved her arm under the table. "Victoria and I were jumped."

Nick Fury nodded, his eye gleaming. "Now, I hear you have a fascination in the Avengers, anyone specific?"

"I respect all of them."

"What does the B in your name stand for? Is it Barton?"

Amelia clenched her fist, bones tight and stiff. "Why are you asking me these things," she whispered hoarsely, glaring up at him. Much to his credit, Nick Fury leaned back calmly.

"I would like to adopt you, and when I came I couldn't help but overhear some others talking."

Suddenly, she felt rage boil inside her and she tightened her jaw to keep from blurting out if he had heard them call her a spy or traitor. Standing up, she asked through gritted teeth, "Is that all?"

Nicky Fury stood as well and nodded, Amelia suddenly feeling small against his tall frame. "Yes it is. I hope you don't mind coming to live with me."

"Not at all," she growled, walking over to the door and opening it. "After you, sir."

Nick Fury thanked her and strode across the room, heading to Frederick's office where Anne was waiting. Amelia scowled and stormed upstairs, relieved to see Victoria absent, and pulled out her suitcase from the closet, starting to pack her things. She stopped when she felt the sac the strange man gave to her and she pulled it out. "You better keep your end of your promise," she whispered softly. Sighing, she tucked it into the front pocket of her suitcase, not noticing the hole in the bottom, and zipped it inside.

"Now to say good bye to everyone," she whispered, the tears falling once more down her face.


	7. Chapter 6

Amelia lifted her suitcase and pushed it into the back of Nick Fury's car, slamming the trunk down. "I'll miss you," she said to Victoria, turning to her friend.

"I'll miss you too," she sniffed and the two hugged briefly. "Promise me you'll keep in touch." Victoria looked at Amelia sternly.

"I promise," Amelia replied, crossing her hand over her heart.

"Good." Victoria gave her friend one last hug before stepping away. "Good luck with your new home!"

Amelia smiled and opened the door to the passenger's seat. "And good luck with your new role!" She called back, waving at her former family before climbing into the car and slamming the door shut. She grabbed the seat belt and buckled herself in, Nick turning the car on as he glanced behind them, backing up before getting onto the road and driving away.

Amelia twisted in her seat, watching the orphanage get smaller and smaller, pain twisting her heart as the drivers of New York swallowed the sight of her former home. "Oh yes," Nick said suddenly, breaking the silence. "It's a good thing you respect the Avengers because you're about to meet them."

Amelia whipped her head toward him, jaw dropped in shock. "Wait, are you serious?"

Nick nodded before adding, "Well, at least three of them." Amelia tipped her head. "You'll meet Iron Man, the Hulk, and Captain America."

Suddenly feeling an icy chill form in the pit of her stomach, Amelia rasped, "What about the Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

Nick fell silent before answering, "They went off the grid."

Amelia stared straight ahead as the started to drive further away from the city, slowly piecing things together. "Wait a minute," she cried, sitting straighter. "You don't think-"

"Yes I do think," Nick replied forcefully. "And I know you have that suspicion as well."

Amelia fell silent and slumped into the seat, mind whirling, struggling to keep her body from trembling. If it is true… she thought miserably. Then they did give me away because I would hold them back and fail them…

"делать," she stopped herself when she realized she was speaking in Russian. "Do you know where they might be?"

"Not at all," Nick replied, eye on the road. "Do you always speak in Russian when you have a strong emotion?"

Amelia looked down at her scar. "Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine."

"Natasha does the same." She winced and looked out the window, watching the world go by. "Oh yes, the Avengers don't know you're coming either."

"Oh joy," she grumbled, closing her blue eyes.

* * *

Amelia woke with a start when she felt a hand shake her shoulder and she reeled back. "Don't do that!" She snapped at Nick, who was peering at her from the open car door with an amused expression.

Nick chuckled, "Definitely like them." Irritated, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, glaring up at him.

"I am my own person, you know," she hissed, blue eyes flashing. "You don't need to keep comparing me to them." Turning, she stalked toward the trunk, glad she had changed into snow pants and long sweat shirt before she left the orphanage. Popping it open, she hauled her suitcase out and dropped it on the ground, the sac slipping onto the snow as she slammed the trunk down.

Nick spotted it and walked over, leaning down and picking up the sac. Amelia's eyes flashed in alarm as his one eye narrowed. "What is this?" He asked coolly, staring steadily at her.

"A sac," she replied, eyes narrowing as well.

"What's inside?"

Amelia blinked, for she had never opened it before. "Good question," she admitted and Nick scowled, opening the sac. Suddenly his eye lit with anger.

"Why do you have small cameras and microphones in here?" He snapped, glaring up at her.

"What?!" She choked out, peering into the sac. "Клянусь, я не знал, что материал был там!"

Nick closed the bag and stuffed it into his coat, probably to destroy it later, and asked, "Where did you get that?" His voice was strangely calm.

Amelia glared up at him, starting to shake. "Какой-то мужчина дал его мне." Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to switch to English. "He said if I implanted the stuff around your home, he would let my parents go." Her voice cracked at the end and she swallowed angrily, irritated at herself for showing emotion.

Nick sighed and turned, walking away. "Well, then hurry up and get your stuff, we have to take one more trip until we get to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Amelia glared after him before grabbing her suitcase handle and storming after him, climbing onto the plane that would take them to her new home.

* * *

Amelia gripped the arms of the seat as the plane landed onto the large aircraft carrying ship, feeling the plane race along before slowing to a halt. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nick said as the door opened, climbing out of the plane. Taking a shaking breath, she grabbed her suitcase and followed suit, watching as men ran along the runway.

"Hey, is that you, Romanoff?" A voice called and Amelia froze, slowly turning to the sound. There, she saw Tony Stark walking over to them. He stopped when he got a better look at her. "Wait, who is she?"

"She can speak for herself," Amelia retorted before Nick could reply. "I am Amelia B."

Tony studied her, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable in the presence of an Avenger. "Well, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.," he finally said, sticking out a hand. Nervously, Amelia took it and shook it.

"Come along you two," Nick called, heading toward a door. "We better get inside before this takes air."

Amelia blinked, startled as Tony followed Nick. "Wait, this ship can fly?" She demanded, racing after them with her suitcase.

"Of course it can," Tony replied once Amelia got inside the ship. Amelia followed the two men nervously; suddenly fearful about what the others would think of her.

**делать = Do.**

Клянусь, я не знал, что материал был там! = I swear, I did not know that stuff was there!

Какой-то мужчина дал его мне. = A man gave it to me.


	8. Chapter 7

Amelia, having already dropped her suitcase off at the room she was staying in, stopped dead when she saw the Avengers sitting around at the table, none of them noticing her yet. "Are you alright?" The woman next to her asked, glancing down.

"I'm fine, Agent Hill," she replied. "Just nervous, really." Agent Hill nodded and Amelia took a deep breath, striding forward to introduce herself to the Avengers.

Almost immediately, Tony spotted her and asked, "Doesn't she look a lot like our two assassins?"

Struggling not to tense at the word, she nodded to them. "Uh, hello there."

One of them smiled kindly and assured, "Don't worry, we won't bite you… Amelia, right?"

"Yep, that's me." She headed down over to the large table, sitting away from them awkwardly. "So, uh, w-what are your names again? Other than you, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony." Amelia gave a meek nod and listened to the two others introduce themselves.

"Well, my full name is Amelia Earhart B.," she explained, not wanting to go into the subject of her last name. "So, что же нам, er, what are we all gathered here for?"

Ignoring the question, Tony asked, "Wait, was that Russian? And is that a Russian accent?"

Amelia felt the blood run to her head and she hoped she wasn't blushing from embarrassment. "Umm, yeah, it was Russian and I have a slight accent."

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony and explained, "I'm sure Fury already explained this two you, but two of our members are missing and-"

"Off the grid," Amelia finished, blinking. "Oh, then yes, he told me."

"Sorry," Bruce butted in, "but Tony's right, you do look a lot like them." Amelia shifted nervously, not wanting to speak about that topic.

"I've been told that multiple times," she said softly, standing. "And I guess that's a complement, but I am my own person." She turned and left the room quickly, tense. She heard them yelling out their apologizes, but she didn't blame them for being curious. Amelia was still hurting about what happened over the past few days… she stopped suddenly. It was almost December tenth.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, wheeling around on guard. "Sorry!" Steve yelped and raised up his hands.

Amelia sighed and turned away again. "It's fine, you just startled me."

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if we offended you by talking about you looking like them."

"It's fine, really," Amelia lied, walking on. "I just need some time alone to get used to the fact that I'm with the Avengers." She threw him a fake, eager smile before opening the door to her room and slipping inside, closing it.

Sighing, Amelia shuffled toward her bed, lying down, struggling to think with all her mixed emotions. Sniffing, she buried her head in the pillow, feeling the tears spring free again. Weak… that's all I am, she thought bitterly. That's probably why my parents didn't want me, I'm just a weakling. Pulling herself off the bed, she headed over to the window and gazed out at the sky, still slightly surprised that the ship could indeed fly.

Amelia looked down at her black Reeboks, closing her eyes. Tonight, I will apologize to the Avengers for my behavior, she decided. And I will be honest about what happened.

After getting permission to not have to dress up very fancy like, Amelia put on some nice, clean jeans and the white blouse from her interview, brushing her hair smooth again. "Здесь я иду," she muttered to herself, turning and heading to the door. Once outside her room, she headed back toward the conference room, still feeling nervous. Peering at the room from the shadows, she saw the Avengers there as well as Agent Hill and Fury.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the shadows and over to the table, pushing aside her nervousness. "Sorry about earlier," she spoke when they saw her. "I was just getting over some… things."

"Understandable," Fury replied, nodding. "Now, why don't you explain to them what you told me."

"Конечно," she replied and sat down, ignoring the stares. "I was abandoned at the orphanage when I was a baby, apparently found with a note saying what my name was, but didn't say what the B stood for.

"There, I grew up and learned how to speak Russian more fluently and how to fight," Amelia continued on. "My best friend, Victoria, used to tease me often about being related to…" She hesitated, before giving in. "To the Black Widow and Hawkeye because of how I looked and moved. One day, we went out to get some things from a corner store but we were jumped. We both fought back and the two men left, but I got this scar." She held out her arm for them to see it.

"But… they were working for someone, saying things like we were the ones someone wanted, but they spoke in Russian." She stared down at the table, refusing to meet their gazes. "They knew me, somehow, because they spoke to me using my last name." Amelia skipped over that part for last. "A few days later, Frederick fell ill and had to be taken to the hospital, but he didn't make it."

She felt herself tremble as she remembered the encounter with the man later that day. "After we came back, I went outside to think, when someone called my name in Russian. I demanded who they were, but they didn't tell me. But he claimed that he knew who I was and who my parents were." Amelia felt her stomach twist into knots. "He gave me a sac and told me about my supposed adopter, telling me to implant the stuff around his house. If I complied… he said he would release my parents."

Amelia almost cringed when she felt the alarm in the room spike up suddenly. "I agreed to this. It was only today after Fury and I made it to the airplane is when I realized what was inside. He… he wanted to spy on S.H.I.E.L.D., but I never knew that." Taking another breath, she raised her head strongly to meet their gazes.

"The two men that jumped me and my friend said my last name was Barton."

**что же нам = What are we**

Здесь я иду = Here I go

Конечно = Of course


	9. Chapter 8

Silence filled the room and Amelia then added, "And I would like it if you didn't refer to me as a spy or assassin, personal reasons."

Bruce leaned forward and replied, "Very well. But do you believe that they could be your parents?"

Amelia swallowed, gazing around at the other's faces before replying, "No, I don't."

"Wait, wait," Tony interrupted. "Why not? I mean, there are many kids in the world who would be happy to claim that." He eyed Amelia curiously.

Amelia looked down at her scar, silent, unsure of what to say. "Well," she finally said, "surely they would've told you guys, right?" She glanced up, but seeing the nervous glances, she realized that was wrong. "Besides," she carried on. "There are many other people who have a Russian accent, looks somewhat like them, speak Russian, and with the last name Barton. It's probably just a coincidence."

"But not everyone can move like them when fighting," Fury countered, gazing at her steadily.

"Okay, why are you trying to get me to believe that?" She challenged. "Does everyone know something I don't? First it was Victoria who was always trying to convince me, and now you?"

"Because we all know it's true," was the director's reply. Amelia fell silent and leaned back in her chair. She stood again and nodded to them.

"Thank you, for taking me out of the orphanage. But I think I'll go to bed, it's getting late and the past few days have been hard for me." Amelia turned and walked out, hearing them slowly start to talk about the plan of action to rescue the two spy assassins. Pushing the door open and closing it when she got to her room, Amelia gazed around, suddenly feeling curious.

Amelia started to search around the room, peering into the drawers, looking in the closet, and searching through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "Nothing?" She muttered to herself. "Really? There has to be-" She stopped when she spotted a note on top of the dresser from the bathroom. "Of course it's all the way up there," she growled, stalking over. Thankfully, the dresser was next to the bed so she was able to pull down the note after getting on the bed and standing on one of the shelves.

Leaping down onto the bed, she lied down and gazed at the note, which was explaining the next place they were going to for some mission. But the name at the bottom was Nat. She sat straight up, realizing who it was to and who it was from. "Oh," she muttered and stuffed the note into the dresser drawer, confused. Why would they keep it a secret? She wondered, frowning. Surely the mission wasn't that dangerous?

Amelia sighed and climbed off the bed, heading to her suitcase and sitting down next to it, unzipping it to unpack. As she started to pull out her shirts, a small note card fluttered to the ground. Frowning, she stuffed the shirts back into the suitcase and picked up the card. "Huh," she mumbled, "I don't remember putting that in there…" Amelia trailed off, frowning as she stared at her name written on the card. "Wait a minute…" Scrambling up with card in hand, she walked back to the dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out the note.

As Amelia stared at the two notes, her hands started to shake, eyes widening. "Это же почерк..." Quickly, she stuffed the notes away and slammed the drawer shut, trembling. "Нет… она не может быть правдой..."

The next morning, Amelia was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not planning out going outside in the cold air. Wearily, she opened the drawer and pulled out the notes, stuffing it into her pocket, her face pale and faint bags under her eyes, showing she had a lack of sleep. "This room must be haunted," she grumbled and opened the door, closing it behind her as she shuffled out of her room and toward the conference room.

Once she shuffled toward the table, Tony stated, "You look terrible."

"I hadn't notice," Amelia grumbled sarcastically and sat down, pulling out the two notes and placing them on the table. "Well," she sighed, "I do believe everyone was right."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, frowning. "And what are those notes for?"

Amelia turned her gaze toward Fury and pushed the notes toward him. "I mean about who my parents are," she replied, standing up. "Fury, where did you send them too?"

Ignoring the confused gazes of the Avengers, she stared at Fury who calmly picked up the cards and examined them. "Well, this is Romanoff's writing," he agreed.

Amelia started to pace behind her chair, doing so to keep herself from slipping into speaking Russian. "What mission did you send them on?" She demanded.

Fury glanced up and replied, "That wasn't a secret mission, if that's what you're wondering, but they were sent to Russia."

Amelia continued her pacing, agitated. "Oh, well, the note sure made it seem like it was top secret."

"Can you stop pacing?" Tony sighed. "It's distracting."

Amelia scowled, but continued. "If you want me to start speaking in Russian, then I will."

"Never mind then."

"Oh yes," Amelia added, finally stopping and gazing at them. "What happened in Budapest?"

They stared at her in shock, Agent Hill asking, "Wait, how did you hear about Budapest?"

"The room I'm staying in must be haunted," she explained, drumming her fingers on the chair. "I kept hearing something about Budapest, and it didn't help me sleep. Did… did they go to Budapest?"

Fury sighed and leaned forward. "Yes, they were sent on a mission to Budapest, but neither of them would talk about it when they came back."

Amelia soon sat back in the chair, processing everything. "So… who were they going after, there?" She sat up straight, eyes wide. "What if they person they went after in Russia is the same one who was in Budapest? What if…" she trailed off, swallowing.

"What if what?" Bruce asked, glancing toward her.

"What if the man who wanted me to place the spy gear around S.H.I.E.L.D. is the same one who was in Budapest and now has them captured in Russia?"

**Это же почерк... = The same handwriting ...**

Нет… она не может быть правдой = No ... it can not be true...


	10. Chapter 9

On December twelfth, the day before Amelia's birthday, she woke up feeling terrible. She was feverish and felt very queasy. Heading to the bathroom slowly, she got herself ready and splashed some cold water onto her face to cool herself off; thankfully the fever wasn't very high. As Amelia excited her room, the sky became dark and lightning flashed through the air, thunder roaring. Giving a startled squeaked, she darted off toward the conference room quickly, but no one was there.

"Guys," Amelia called nervously, glancing around before heading toward the doors that led to the runway. There, she spotted Fury and the three Avengers speaking to a very tall man with a hammer. Her eyes widened and she stopped, realizing that was none other than the god, Thor. Slowly, she headed toward the door and pushed on it, stepping outside, ignoring her light headedness.

Thor spotted her and asked the others, "Wait, I thought you said Romanoff was missing."

"She's not Romanoff," Fury explained, gesturing for Amelia to come other. Swallowing, she walked over toward them glancing up at Thor, ignoring the fact she was tiny compared to all of them.

"My name is Amelia Earhart Barton," she replied nervously, nodding to Thor. "There is, er, the thought that Barton ad Romanoff could be my parents."

"They are her parents," Fury interrupted. "We'll catch you up inside, Thor." The god nodded and headed inside before the rest of them.

Amelia slowly followed and hissed softly to Fury, "What the heck do you say to a god without offending him?"

Fury chuckled and replied, "Just explain to him what you told us, you don't have to be that cautious around him."

After explaining to Thor what she told the others, Amelia was laying on her bed, pale and sweaty from the fever, a glass of water resting on the dresser beside her bed. "Tomorrow's my birthday, yay," she groaned closing her blue eyes. "And the day we're supposed to fight the dude who has Romanoff and Barton. Oh joy." A few days before Thor came; everyone aboard S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking about the battle strategies, making sure to avoid large cities like New York. The choice of battleground? Somewhere near a large bridge in Maine.

Amelia sighed and sat up slowly, grabbing the glass and sipping some cold water. Thankfully, no one really noticed her pale face and shaking hands so she managed to get back to her room without question. She blinked suddenly, realizing because of all the commotion, she hadn't contacted Victoria. Feeling guilty, she lied back down after putting the water aside to rest.

Amelia was sitting on her bed that night, staring at the wall blankly, ignoring her sickness. They were so close to finding Natasha and Clint, hopefully… and she was afraid. What if what she thought was right and they didn't want her? They never told anyone that they were married either, if they were, hopefully if she was their daughter… Amelia sighed and lied back onto her bed, now staring at the ceiling. Oh how she wished she was back at the orphanage, leading a simple life with Victoria.

She felt a deep pang in her chest, wondering how her friend was doing. Ever since she was "adopted", she lost contact with Victoria and now she felt like she lost everything again, not really counting Barton and Romanoff because she was still in denial.

Amelia sat up suddenly. If the S.H.I.E.L.D. computers could find the location of the man who supposedly kidnapped Clint and Natasha, then it should let her call the orphanage. Sliding down onto the floor, she crept to the door and opened it silently, checking the hallway to make sure no one came out. Then, she slipped out and closed the door silently, creeping down toward the main room.

That was easy. She thought with a smirk, creeping on. I guess being the daughter of two great spies do have their ups.

Amelia glanced around, seeing a few members of S.H.I.E.L.D. up and working the controls. There, she spotted a shadowed area where no one was using those computers. Silently walking over, she peered over the controls, feeling lost about what to and afraid to mess around in case it set off the alarm or something.

"What are you doing, Amelia?"

Amelia whipped around, placing her hands on the desk. "Oh! Hi, Agent Hill!"

Maria blinked down at her, looking slightly irritated, slightly amused. "Well, what are you doing?"

"Er, I was going to see if I could contact my friend from the orphanage," she replied, ducking her head nervously.

Maria sighed and replied, "Follow me." She turned and walked off, Amelia following along. Maria walked up some stairs and pushed open a door, flicking on the lights. "Oh," Amelia muttered, "there's your phone."

"Next time," Agent Hill advised as she left, "ask someone and do it during the day."

"Will keep that in mind," Amelia promised, shakily dialing the number and picking up the phone.

Soon, Anne's tired voice answered with a, "Hello?"

"Hey, Anne, it's me Amelia."

"Amelia!" Anne sounded more awake. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, settling in with my new family well," she lied, sitting down as she felt dizzy again. "How's Victoria?" Suddenly, the other end of the line went quiet. "Anne?"

There was a sigh before Anne replied. "Victoria was adopted the day after you. But when I tried to contact them later, I couldn't reach her. It was like they immediately changed their phone number. But don't worry too much, I called the police and reported it to them."

If anything, the news made Amelia even paler and made her tremble even more. "Oh god… just… just please contact me if you get anymore news, okay?"

"I will, Amelia. Now, you should get some sleep."

"I will, goodnight, Anne."


	11. Chapter 10

After searching S.H.I.E.L.D. up and down for a radio, Amelia had finally found one the day before Thor should up. Now, on December thirteenth, Amelia was dressed for battle in a suit similar to Romanoff's, unknowingly, and sitting on her bed, listening to music. Her hold body was trembling slightly and her face was very pale and sweaty, eyes glazed slightly with fever. But she refused to rest; she had to help the Avengers fight, even if she was just a small fourteen-year-old. Softly, she started to sing along to distract her from her illness and from the upcoming battle.

Amelia winced as she remember today was her birthday, but she didn't tell anyone that because, in her mind, it would make her sound like a brat. Taking a shaking breath, Amelia heard someone knock on her door. Slowly, she stood up and turned, heading over and opening it, seeing Steve standing there in his suit. "Ready?" He asked, frowning when he saw her condition.

"As I'll ever be," she replied before explaining: "I'm just really nervous."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Amelia raised her head and replied, "But I want too, I need to do this." He sighed and shrugged, walking away.

"Come on, then. The plane is waiting for us."

Amelia sat down across from the Avengers, staring down at the ground, her hands shaking and face still pale. She knew they didn't really believe her when she said she was just nervous, but she knew they didn't stop her either because she was so stubborn. "Вы уверены, что это не ловушка?"

"Jarvis," Tony stated, knowing better than to ask Amelia to translate. "What did she say?"

"She asked are you sure that this is not a trap, sir."

Tony nodded and replied, "We're sure."

Amelia glanced up uncertainly but shrugged and looked back down, feeling the plane hit the ground with a bump and skids before stopping. Standing up, she rasped, "Ну, вот мы идем."

As they stepped off the plane, she spotted a main leaning against the bridge staring down at them, already there was damage. Cars were crashed everywhere and people were fleeing from the disaster, obviously terrified. "Here are the famous Avengers," he sneered, glaring down at them. At first glance, he looked just like any other man, but Amelia swallowed as she saw sparks flicking from his hands. Obviously, he was not a mortal like her. "Here to get your precious friends back?"

Amelia glared up at him, and almost cowered behind the Avengers when she saw the cruelty in his gaze. "I suggest you give up now," Tony called. "You don't want to mess with us."

The man threw his head back and laughed, Amelia scooting away from Bruce when she saw him clench his fists. "All I see is one god, one genetically engineered man, a mortal with an iron suit, someone with anger issues, and a child." Despite her pale face, Amelia felt herself heat up with rage, which didn't help her fever.

"And I see an идиот messing with the wrong group!" She spat, forcing her voice to sound strong and not shaky.

The man chuckled and rasped, "If it's war you want, war you'll get." As he turned away from them, something flew through the air and landed by their feet.

"Grenade!" Amelia yelped and bolted, thankfully Captain America doing the same, Iron Man shooting into the air, and Bruce also going into a different direction as the 'other guy' started to take control. The grenade went off with a loud explosion and Amelia winced as shrapnel cut into her arms and legs, which were shielding her head, belly, chest, and neck, her back pressed against a large piece of cement.

As soon as the grenade went off, the Avengers went into battle, Amelia frozen as their enemies swarmed out of the mess. She spotted the two men that jumped her and Victoria rushing alongside those… things. She couldn't describe it. The enemies were some kind of mutant beings, and to be honest, it frightened Amelia, making her remember she was indeed an ill, small, child.

Determination shot through her and she stood, watching the Hulk smash two mutants into a tree, Captain America throwing his shield at another. Iron Man, of course, was blasting them quickly as he could. Thor was swinging his hammer into the mutants. Amelia darted forward, and the man who had scarred her spotted her, stalking toward her angrily. "Вы и у меня есть незаконченное дело," he spat, glaring murderously at Amelia.

Amelia sneered, "Ты идиот за попытку снова драться со мной."

He lunged at her and Amelia ducked, grabbing his arm and twisting it as hard as she could behind him. The man cried out in pain and twisted, swinging around a large hand and catching Amelia in the side of her ribs. She gasped and released, staggering back as she struggled to breath, wincing from the blow. He stalked toward her again and she skidded under him, turning and kicking him hard in the back, ignoring the pain.

As the man fell, he turned and swiped her legs out from under her with his foot. Amelia collapsed and he stood, placing a foot on her chest, her temple scraping against a piece of shrapnel. She gasped for breath and froze, knowing struggling wound make things worse. Thankfully, Captain America was nearby and threw his shield, catching the man in the head. He crumbled and Amelia scrambled out, panting for breath. Captain America rushed over and retrieved his shield. "You okay?"

"Fine," Amelia wheezed, "I just need to catch my breath." He nodded and raced off back into battle. Leaning down and gritting her teeth, she picked up the knife from the fallen man's belt, feeling blood trickle down her temple. Her body was trembling violently from exhaustion and illness, her face even paler and sweaty. "О чем я думаю? Я не могу бороться в таком состоянии!"

Amelia glanced around, suddenly realizing the Avengers were stuck on the ground, none of them at the bridge where he was… Narrowing her eyes, Amelia darted across the battlefield, keeping to the shadows and hiding behind the wreckage, making her way to the bridge.

Spotting the man, she ducked behind a car, peering out, seeing him watching the battle, not noticing her yet. Amelia glanced beside her, seeing a quiver with an arrow and a bow. Keeping that in mind, she crept around the car, stalking toward him. "Release them, now."

The man whipped around, startled before relaxing, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm impressed, Амелия, not may can sneak up on me like that. But that won't let your parents go."

Amelia tensed and growled, "Отпустите моих родителей! Вы не ссорились с ними!"

"Of course I do," he sighed and stepped back, examining Amelia's state as she glared at him. "They tried to kill me in Budapest, and then in Russia." Amelia's eyes widened when she realized her suspicion was correct after all. Suddenly, he raised his hand and shot a spark of electricity at her before she could move.

She was knocked aside and slammed into a block of cement, sliding to the ground as her mouth was parted in a silent cry of pain, her body shaking. Slowly, she stood again and barely dodged another blast which knocked the car she was hiding behind earlier, but the third one hit her again.

Amelia gasped as she landed on her side, pain firing through her. Pushing it aside, she rolled out of the way, the adrenaline making her forget her pain, snatching a bow and arrow off the ground and leaping to her feet, staggering. Notching the arrow and drawing the string back, she faced him, eyes narrowed as she felt blood trickle down her head and unwanted tears down her dusty cheeks, her arms faintly trembling from exhaustion and illness. In the background, she could hear the Hulk roaring as the Avengers fought to free her parents… but they didn't know she was there, and she was in trouble.

The villain sneered, eyes gleaming. "Now the Avengers are hiring children to do their work," he drawled, smirking at the visibly exhausted girl.

She ignored him and hissed, "What have you done with my parents?"

"So they are your parents, I thought that was a lie that you needed to be fed," he muttered, studying her with new found interest. Suddenly, his eyes filled with pity. "You poor thing," he cooed, "it must be so hard to fight for them when they never even wanted you."

Amelia's grip tightened on the bow, but he could see the string relaxing. "You're lying," she croaked, eyes flooding with mixed emotions.

"Too bad your more like your mother," he continued on. "Your eyes give away your emotions. But it is true, Natasha never wanted you nor did Clint. That's why they gave you away. And the Avengers are just using you, they know you are of no use, and won't care if you are killed."

She stiffened, Amelia's arms trembling. "N-no… that's not true!"

"Oh but it is," he taunted, circling her. "That's why they abandoned you at an orphanage home, that's why they never told anyone about you. They don't care." He stopped and reached out a hand, placing it on Amelia's shoulder. "Join me," he whispered. "And I will make sure you are cared about, and then you can take revenge on those who hurt and used you."

Amelia froze, eyes clouding over, her brain churning with the thoughts. Suddenly, she reeled back, eyes glittering with hatred. "Never," she spat at him, pulling back the string and angling it at him. "You're lying, I know you are. You're trying to use me as a piece in your game. You hate the Avengers, and you want me to destroy them. But I won't!"

"Girl," he snarled, eyes blazing, "watch what you're doing. I'm more powerful then you are; you're just a girl, a child; nothing but a weak, pathetic, crying child. Not only that, your eyes are obviously glazed with fever, you're ill and won't last in this battle."

Amelia flinched, for what he said was true. Sure, she could fight and use a bow, but she was a kid. She had no experience, she wasn't an immortal god or a raging monster, or even had a suit of iron, or was genetically engineered to be a fighter. She was tiring out faster than the others, she couldn't fight much longer, and it was a wonder that she was still even alive. As for being sick… she was. Amelia could feel the fever burning through her, messing up her moves and clouding her vision and thoughts.

Suddenly, he lunged forward and ripped the bow from her hands, Amelia giving a cry of pain as the string sliced through her palm. Throwing aside the bow, he lashed out a punch but Amelia dodged, gripping his arm and twisting it. He used his other hand to hit her and she released him, staggering back. He shoved her down but she landed on her palms, kicking out at him before rolling off before he could strike back, leaping to her feet.

"So much like them," he hissed, voice dripping with hatred. A smirk slowly formed on his face and he sneered, "Have a nice fall."

Before Amelia could register his words, he lunged forward, ramming into her. She yelped and skidded back on the ice slicked surface, suddenly feeling the ground disappear. "No!" She screamed and struggled to grab the edge of the bridge with her fingers, but the ice was too much. Amelia slipped and started to free fall down to the broken debris on the ground, the man watching her before disappearing.

The icy wind screamed in her ears, tearing at her hair and clothes as the fell, screaming for help. Amelia prayed with all her might that someone good would hear her. But no one was coming, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact. Suddenly, she landed on something hard that made her stop breathing for a moment on impact. Opening her eyes, she blinked up at Iron Man. He flew back toward the other Avengers and landed, gently resting Amelia on the ground.

"Thanks," she croaked hoarsely, shivering from fever, her vision slowly turning black.

"What were you thinking?" Tony snapped, the mask of his suit going up. "You should've brought back up!"

Amelia grunted and struggled to sit up. "Can we talk about this later?" She groaned, sliding back down onto her back. "I don't feel good…"

There was shouting and her vision blurred, but felt Tony picking her back up and a plane landing as she was rushed to it. Amelia then slumped in his arms, losing conciseness.

**Вы уверены, что это не ловушка? = Are you sure that this is not a trap?**

Ну, вот мы идем. = Well, here we go.

идиот = idiot

Вы и у меня есть незаконченное дело. = You and I have unfinished business.

Ты идиот за попытку снова драться со мной. = You're an idiot for trying to fight me again.

О чем я думаю? Я не могу бороться в таком состоянии! = What am I thinking? I can not fight in this state!

Амелия = Amelia

Отпустите моих родителей! Вы не ссорились с ними! = Let go of my parents! You have no quarrel with them!


	12. Chapter 11

Slowly, Amelia cracked open her eyes, closing them against the harsh white light with a groan. "Good, you're finally awake." Slowly, she opened her eyes again and tried to sit up but yelped in pain and slid down, seeing Bruce leaning over in concern.

"What… what happened?" She rasped; throat and mouth feeling like someone stuffed cotton in it. Quickly, Bruce reached over for a bottle of water and uncapped it, giving it to her. Amelia took it shakily and took little gulps, afraid to hurt her stomach with too much water at one time.

Bruce sat down in a chair next to her and answered, "You were pretty beat up in the battle. Not to mention you were quite ill, and your fever was quite high."

Amelia groaned and put the water aside, putting her hands over her eyes. "I feel like I've been through a blender multiple times, hit by a truck, and then dropped onto a pile of rocks."

She heard a chuckle and he inquired, "Has that happen to you before?"

"If it did," she muttered, "I must be immortal." Moving her hands to her stomach, she winced moved them to her sides. "What happened there?"

"Bruised ribs, two of them are cracked. You also had a concussion, multiple lacerations, a large cut on your left palm, and you were electrocuted twice."

"How am I even alive?"

"Good question, you should be dead to be honest with you, but you got lucky, he used low voltages when trying to electrocute you. And we had to preform CPR once to get you breathing again."

Amelia slowly slid herself into a sitting position, eyes narrowing at Bruce. "If anyone one of you did mouth-to-mouth, I will hurt them; well, not you because I don't want the other guy to come out."

Bruce chuckled. "No, no one did mouth-to-mouth. Agent Hill did the CPR, but, thankfully, she didn't need to do it for long. But what were you thinking, going off to fight him alone?"

"Umm, I wasn't?" Amelia replied, shrugging but then giving a hiss of pain and falling limp. "Someone wants to kill me for what I did, huh?"

"Pretty much everyone."

"Great," Amelia muttered dryly, weakly grabbing the water bottle.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "I must say, that was brave of you to do it."

Amelia put the water down and scowled at it. "But my parents are still locked away somewhere, but they aren't in Russia."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he seemed lazy, really. Not really putting much effort into fighting. And I don't think he would want to go to Russia to torture them with the news of us getting beat up, and then come back here to fight more."

"Good point," Bruce agreed. "I'll tell Fury that unless you want to yourself."

Amelia eyed him nervously. "You can, right now I don't think I can handle being yelled at. Oh yeah, how long have I been out?"

Bruce stood and replied, "Two days, I'm surprised you just woke up now. When you were out consciences, you seemed to keep having nightmares."

She frowned and winced as a major headache throbbed in her head, causing her to lie down and close her eyes. "Oww… do you have pain medication?" Bruce soon gave her an injection of something in her I.V. line, and Amelia soon relaxed. "Thanks, that's better on my head."

"No problem." Amelia cracked open one eye when she heard hesitation in his voice.

"What's up now?"

Bruce sat down again with a sigh. "What does Victoria look like?" Alarmed, Amelia sat up and cried out, slipping down again and trembling from the outburst of fresh agony.

"She… she has… long brown hair… and… green eyes," she gasped out. "Why?"

Bruce stood and headed toward the door to leave before answering, "We saw her during the battle. She was unharmed and alive, but she wasn't fleeing like the others." He sighed before continuing on, "She was watching the battle, Amelia. I'm afraid that she had joined sides with the enemy." Amelia's eyes widened in horror and she let out a strangled, choking cry as Bruce left the room to report to Fury, tears running down her face.

"Нет… она не может быть правдой, это не может быть правдой…"

**Нет .. она не может быть правдой, это не может быть правдой ... = No. .. it can not be true, it can not be true ...**


	13. Chapter 12

Sometimes, things that are broken can be fixed. Other times, it can't be. Amelia couldn't be fixed.

She was broken.

She was broken when she was jumped. When Frederick had died and when Bradley accused her of murdering him. She was broken when she was taken from everything she known and thrown into battle. She was broken from falling off of the bridge, gaining a fear of heights and of falling. She was broken from the anxiety she had after and from the post-traumatic stress. And the last straw came was when she found out her best friend since she was a young child, had betrayed her.

Many onboard S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to help fix her, but Amelia couldn't be fixed. It certainly didn't help that they were high into the air when she gained the fears.

Most of all, Amelia felt guilty. No one knew this, but it played a part in her unable to heal. She felt guilty because she helped train Victoria; she was the one that broke contact with her. And now, since Victoria had betrayed her, Amelia was having a hard time to trust everyone. She learned that they were trustworthy and loyal, but Victoria's betrayal rattled her deeply, causing her the pain and her to be broken.

Usually, one found Amelia pacing her room, the window blocked off by a curtain to keep her from having a panic attack, and muttering in Russian, always seeming haunted. Tony tried to help her get over her PTSD, because he knew personally how painful it was, but not even he could help her. Amelia woke up every night in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, because she always dreamt she was falling to her death again.

It seemed that the hope of getting her parents back alive was the only thing keeping her sane. Thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing their best to track them. And because she had the habit of bottling up her feelings and being secretive, it seemed to be slowly killing her. She would cringe away whenever someone tried to approach her, as if Amelia was afraid they were going to hurt her.

The worst was when Tony had asked her if she knew who she was still when she was in the infirmary. Amelia had stared at the ceiling of the infirmary, trembling. "Я даже не знаю, кто я," she whispered. When Tony asked Jarvis to translate, he was told that she said, "I do not even know who I am." Every time one saw her, her hands were always shaking, barely letting her hold anything. Her appetite was also diminishing because of her distress.

Everyone was trying to find Romanoff and Clint as fast as they could before Amelia wasted away, wanting to unite the family. So, it was a major surprise to everyone when Amelia came into the conference room, her hair brushed and neat, neater clothes, and less broken on the eve of the second battle.

"I want to help you fight again," she declared. "And I won't take no for an answer, I've sulked around enough and it's time for me to get over it."

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Fury asked, leaning forward in his seat. "The first battle didn't go well for you at all." Amelia gritted her teeth at the memory, struggling not to flinch.

"I'm sure," she replied, gazing at them challengingly, hiding her emotions and the real reason why she suddenly decided to fight. "I want to help my parents escape."

Fury sighed, seeing no point in arguing with her. "Very well; get some rest and eat something if you can."

"Конечно, сэр." Amelia turned and walked away, heading back to her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Tony leaned forward and stated, "She's hiding something again." And this time, the others couldn't help but agree.

**Конечно, сэр. = Of course, sir.**


	14. Chapter 13

Amelia sat across from the Avengers once more, but a little bit further away, still shaken from her broken trust. As the plane started to take off, she had an immediate death grip on the arms of the seat, face paling drastically and her body stiffening, her fear still clinging onto her.

"You know you don't have to do this," Steve said, glancing over to her but Amelia didn't reply, jawline tight.

"The puny mortal is trying to prove something," Thor rumbled and her head shot up in surprise, blinking.

"Is that true?" Bruce inquired gently.

Amelia glanced down before muttering, "Perhaps it is, and perhaps it's not."

Tony sighed, "Are you going to answer in riddles for now on?" Amelia shrugged and refused to meet their gazes, her breathing ragged from her continuing panic attack, but it was too late to turn back now.

Once the plane landed, Amelia relaxed as the aircraft came to a halt, the back lift opening to allow them to get out. Standing up quickly, she was the first to head out, reddish-brown hair gleaming in the sunlight as she squinted in the sudden blinding light. Once her eyes adjusted, she gazed around for the villain, but couldn't find him anywhere, or his mutants.

After the Avengers got off, the plane flew back into the air, for it was too dangerous for it to stay on the ground. Amelia slowly backed up behind them as they started to carefully move forward and turned her head, seeing a large warehouse with the door open. "Ready for round two?" A voice boomed and she whipped around, seeing him staring at them.

"Of course," Thor growled, lifting his hammer. The man smirked and flicked his wrist, his mutants rushing out from their hiding places. The second battle had begun. Amelia turned as the sounds of battle raged in her ears and she darted toward the warehouse, only going there because instinct told her too.

By luck, she got inside without being caught by anyone. Amelia glanced out and saw bolts of lightning hit the mutants, and she knew Thor had summoned it, and she could see the Hulk raging about as Iron Man blasted the mutants, Captain America throwing his shield to block the mutants trying to leap up at his comrades.

"War is a beautiful thing, is it not?" A voice breathed behind her and Amelia whipped around, seeing a familiar girl staring at her with cold eyes.

"How could you?!" She cried, glaring at Victoria, starting to shake with rage. "I thought you were better than that, Victoria!"

Fury lit in Victoria's green gaze and she snapped, "How could I? Don't you mean how could you?"

Amelia stepped back, startled. "What… what are you talking about?"

Her former friend sneered, eyes boring into Amelia. "You were the one that was using me. You promised you would call, but when I got adopted, Aaron told me you never bothered calling. So, he called the orphanage and then you, only to hear you say you didn't want anything to do with me, since you were with the Avengers." She spat out the word as if it was poison.

"What?!" Amelia cried again but Victoria interrupted her.

"Shut up!" She spat, fists clenching. "All of this time, you were using me for your personal game. You never cared about me or anyone, you killed Frederick!"

Fury boiled in Amelia and she stalked toward Victoria, but her former friend never flinched away. "What has this Aaron done to you?" She hissed. "You and I both know that's not true, that's not even close to the truth. He has brainwashed you, Victoria! He's the one using you!"

"No!" Victoria suddenly kicked out at Amelia, but she ducked aside and swung out a fist. Victoria caught it and twisted Amelia's arm. Instead of fighting against it, Amelia jumped and landed on her back as Victoria released. Pushing up with her hands, she kicked out at her former friend, causing Victoria to stagger back with a gasp. Pain shot through Amelia about hurting her former friend, but she knew she couldn't go easy; Victoria was desperate to kill her.

Amelia leapt to her feet dodging as Victoria tried to slug her, but yelped as she tripped, hissing in pain as she felt something dig into her left calf. Amelia twisted and grabbed Victoria's wrist, seeing her fingers wrapped around a dagger. "I thought you were my friend," Amelia spat and kicked out the dagger, releasing Victoria as she pushed her back.

Victoria grunted as she hit the wall, and for once Amelia was glad she didn't practice all of her moves with her. Glaring at her former friend, Victoria suddenly turned and took off up some stairs. Amelia was about to go after but froze when she got a few feet off the ground. Taking in gulps of air, Amelia forced herself to continue on, trembling from fear.

Pausing and taking a deep breath, she pushed aside her fear and surged forward, seeing Victoria glaring at her on the runway, the railing having a big gap from the side to the top bar. "Well, aren't we a brave one," her former friend sneered, preparing to fight.

Ignoring the remark Amelia stood their calmly. "You don't need to do this," she insisted. "You can break away from Aaron and join the Avengers; they will give you a chance. They've given others a chance before." For a moment, Victoria hesitated; gazing at Amelia with a thoughtful expression on her face, but it was replaced by a sneer.

"As long as my heart is still beating," she hissed, "I will never join." Amelia's eyes widened and Victoria surged forward, lunging at her. Quickly, Amelia dropped and darted under her, pushing herself back up to her feet and wheeling around. But Victoria was quicker than her and was already facing her, hitting Amelia in the side of the jaw, causing her to stagger. Taking the opportunity, she kicked out at Amelia's wounded leg, causing her to crumple. "Have a nice fall," she sneered and kicked Amelia again, causing her to roll off of the platform.

Amelia grabbed the sides quickly, panic and fear flashing in her blue eyes, her breathing becoming ragged again and sweat glistening on her skin. "Help me, Victoria!" She gasped, staring up at her friend. "Please! Help me!"

But all Victoria did was stand there, glaring down at her coldly before turning and walking away. Amelia listened to her clunk down the stairs and walk out of the warehouse. "Someone," Amelia wailed, feeling her hands slipped. "Help me! Please!" Suddenly her hands slipped and she fell, screeching.

Once again, fate was on her side because someone caught her before she was killed. And, once again, it was Iron Man. He set her down and Amelia stood there, face deathly pale and eyes wide with shock, body shaking. "Может ... мы можем ... оставить ... сейчас?"

"Of course," came his reply and he headed out, Amelia shakily following quickly, slowly recovering from her shock.

After the second battle, Amelia slowly followed the Avengers, nervous about how close they were to freeing her parents and still rattled by almost falling to her death again when a violent agony ripped through her left leg, causing her leg to buckle and to her to fall too her knees, gritting her teeth. "Hey, Amelia, are you okay?" Someone called and she glanced up at Steve.

"Fine," she gasped, struggling up and struggling to ignore the agony. "Just fine." She limped after them before falling again. "Damn her!" She spat twisting her head to look at her left calf as Steve raced over. With a shaking hand, she pressed it too her wet pant leg and reeled back from the sting, shuddering from the pain. "Crap," she hissed when she saw her hand covered in blood.

"What happened?" Steve demanded as he hoisted her up in his arms, heading back toward the plane that would take them to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I was fighting Aaron's buddy," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I never realized she stabbed me in the leg, so I don't know what is causing me too bleed so much."

"Is she hurt again?" Tony called and Amelia flashed him a glare.

"Заткнись!" She spat at him.

"Jarvis," Tony ordered, "what did she just say?"

"She told you to shut up, sir."

Tony scowled and Amelia just glared. "Don't expect me to be nice my leg is bleeding and I'm hurting!" She groaned as another wave of agony shot through her and she slumped her head back. As Steve carried her into the plane, she stiffened again. Wriggling around, he set her down and she staggered to her seat, slouching down and gripping the arms.

**Может ... мы можем ... оставить ... сейчас? = Maybe ... we can ... leave ... Now?**

Заткнись! = Shut up!


	15. Chapter 14

Amelia leaned on Bruce for support as she quickly hobbled toward the doors to get into S.H.I.E.L.D., starting to panic because of how high in the air they were. Once she got inside, she managed to calm down a little and limped along toward the infirmary. Even though Bruce was much taller than her, Amelia refused to be carried again, and made herself hop.

As they were about to reach the infirmary, Fury cut them off. "We've just found the location of Barton and Romanoff, and what happened to you?"

Amelia, who was still rattled from almost falling to her death again, was not in a good mood. She was very irritated and worn out. "What does it look like?" She snapped at him. "I was stabbed in the leg and it's worse than I thought it was! I swear she had poison on that dagger or something because I'm losing a lot of blood for one wound!" She pulled away from Bruce and hopped along, leaning against the wall as she opened the door and hopped inside to the infirmary, stopping as she gripped the bed for support and heaved herself up into it.

Fury wisely left and Bruce came in to examine her leg. "You are quite determined," he chuckled. Amelia scowled and rolled up her blood soaked pant leg, wincing from the pain as she gently twisted it to the side so Bruce would see the wound; when she saw his eyes furrow, she grew nervous.

"Что не так с моей ногой?" Amelia stopped and translated, "What's wrong with my leg?"

Bruce stood and headed over to the table where he gathered some tools. "Well, you are right about the poison, thankfully it won't kill you, but it's not letting your blood clot.

"О, радость. Вот только что я хотел," Amelia growled dryly. Bruce crouched down and started to clean the wound, Amelia flinching from the pain.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm using a chemical that should help you clot, but I will need to stitch you up." Amelia sighed and hung her head, feeling miserable. "Were you paying attention when Fury said that they found where your parents are located at?"

"They found them?!" Amelia's head shot up, eyes gleaming in hope as her earlier mood was forgotten.

"Yep," he replied, pleased to see the bleeding slowing to a stop. "Fury is now figuring out a plan to rescue them."

"Please hurry," she begged. "I want to help." Bruce chuckled again and pulled out a syringe.

"I will, but I have to numb your leg or it will hurt a lot worse."

Later, Amelia was limping toward the conference room. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. And to make sure the stitches didn't get caught in the fabric, Bruce stuck on a large Band-Aid type thing, it was clear and smooth in the middle to it protected the stitches, but the sides were sticking to her leg.

Seeing everyone sitting around the table, she hobbled over and plopped down into a seat. "So, where are they located?"

"Close near the warehouse you were in. We are hovering above the place now but S.H.I.E.L.D. is invisible to any eye," Fury reported.

Hearing the word 'hovering' made Amelia go pale and she gripped the arms. "Right," she stammered. "They are somewhere near the warehouse, far, far below us."

"That's not going to help you," Agent Hill spoke, glancing to her. "You shouldn't do that to yourself." Amelia glanced down to her scar; remember all the times Anne and Frederick had told her that.

"I know," Amelia replied. "But it's still hard not to forget that information when looking out all you see is dark, winter clouds." Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she then asked, "Alright, when do we strike again?"

"Tomorrow," Fury replied, gazing at each of them.

"Very well," Bruce sighed as Tony and Steve nodded.

Amelia nodded as well before murmuring, "Да, сэр."

**Что не так с моей ногой? = What's wrong with my leg?**

О, радость. Вот только что я хотел. = Oh, joy. That's just what I wanted.

Да, сэр. = Yes, sir.


	16. Chapter 15

The next morning, Amelia was dressed in the new suit that matched her mother's and hair brushed down flat. Once more, she was pacing her room. But this time, it wasn't because she was broken again, but because she was extremely nervous.

This mission would decide if her parents would be released or not, and if they would remain alive, if they were still. Amelia stopped when someone knocked on her door. Turning to it, she headed over and opened it. "It's time," Fury spoke, gazing down at her with his one eye.

Amelia raised her chin determinedly and nodded. "I'm ready."

Once more, Amelia relaxed as the plane landed, letting the Avengers off before flying into the air. Amelia strode forward, not waiting for instruction. "What are you doing?" Steve called, sounding irritated. "We can't just stroll right in."

Amelia turned toward them, blue eyes narrowed in determination. "And we can't get in without being noticed," she retorted. "So, I'm going to cause a diversion. You four can thank me later." Wheeling around, she stalked on past the warehouse, pressing to the shadows as she darted along, keeping low. Soon, she spotted a low building and she nodded to herself, remembering that was where her parents should be located in. "Ты должен был освободил их, когда у Вас был шанс," she muttered to herself, moving along.

When she got to the entrance, she peered inside, seeing Victoria pacing the room, but Aaron was nowhere in sight, but the remaining mutants were resting in the corners. Closing her eyes and inhaling, Amelia stepped forward and spoke, "Hello, Victoria." Her friend whipped around, obviously startled. The mutants growled and stood.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Victoria spluttered, stepping back.

Amelia smirked and replied, "Well, I'm not." Suddenly, she heard a whirring from behind her and a blue beam blasted a group of mutants to the right. "You shouldn't have messed with us," she growled and took forward at Victoria as the third battle began. Victoria wheeled around and darted up the stairs. Pushing aside her fear, Amelia carried on after her up the stairs and onto the landing. "Coward!"

Victoria whipped around, wielding a dagger. When she saw Amelia froze, she smirked. "Ah, gained another fear I see." Slowly, she started to circle Amelia, pointing the dagger at her. "Wrong move," she purred, "and your parents will be killed."

Amelia bristled and snapped, "Just give up already! Look down there, the Avengers and beating the mutants, you won't win!" Victoria stopped and peered down; Amelia then took the opportunity to knock the dagger out of her former friend's hands and heard it clatter onto the ground below. Victoria spun to face her and Amelia kicked her in the side, causing her friend to stagger away from the railing.

Victoria glared furiously at her and punched out at her, Amelia stumbling as it caught her in the chest. Once more, Victoria kicked out her legs from underneath her but Amelia pushed up on her palms, kicking her away and falling onto her back. Suddenly, a rogue blast exploded part of the landing, barely leaving room to fight, and making it easier to fall. "Careful," she yelled down at the Avengers, heart starting to pound as fear shot through her.

"Sorry!" Iron Man called as he blasted another mutant.

Amelia scrambled up and froze when Victoria didn't move. "Нет…" She carefully moved forward, skirting around the hole and pressing against the wall to see if Victoria was still alive. "Victoria?"

Suddenly, Victoria bolted up and lunged for Amelia, but she staggered back in alarm; Victoria's eyes widened in alarm as she fell through the hole. "Нет," Amelia screeched and landed on her belly, reaching out her arm quickly and grabbing onto Victoria's wrist, her former friend curling her fingers around Amelia's wrist. "I won't let you fall!" Amelia gasped, staring down at her former friend. Victoria only stared up at her in fear, both of the girls' palms sweaty. "Hang on," she begged, glancing around but the Avengers had taken the fighting outside to keep the building from collapsing.

Suddenly, Victoria's grasp slipped and her hand fell from Amelia's. "Victoria!" Amelia wailed, leaning forward but it was too late. Her former friend landed on the ground with a sickly thud and didn't move. Tears streaked down Amelia's dust covered cheeks and she choked back a sob, body shaking. "Нет…" Slowly, she shakily pushed herself up onto her palms and knees but a prick hit her in the back of the neck.

Amelia's body fell limp and she lurched forward, falling down as her world turned to black.

**Ты должен был освободил их, когда у Вас был шанс. = You should have released them when you had the chance.**

нет. = No.


	17. Chapter 16

Amelia bolted up, eyelids flying open. "Easy!" Bruce cried, rushing over and steadying the panicked girl by holding her shoulders. She gazed around, eyes coming into focus. "Are you alright?"

"No," Amelia gasped and slumped back down, chest heaving. "Did… did you…"

"Your parents are alive and free," Bruce assured, sitting down next to her. "Aaron is also in custody."

"Were my parents hurt?"

"Just the usual cuts and bruises."

Amelia swallowed heavily and rasped, "I didn't mean to kill her."

"Who?" Bruce sounded genuinely confused.

"Victoria," Amelia whispered softly, closing her blue eyes. "I… I tried to hold onto her, but she fell…" Bruce patted her hand and she opened her eyes.

Bruce said softly, "Amelia, Victoria was gone. There was no body, she had left."

"But I saw her fall!" Amelia cried, sitting up. "I heard her bones break, Bruce! That sound… that can't be faked and no one mortal could survive that!"

"But she did," he interrupted, standing. "You survived the first battle, and that was your worst." Amelia glanced down at her hands. "Now, Amelia, you need to rest. Aaron shot you in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer dart." He chuckled. "This time, I caught you before you hit the ground. Please stop falling, will you?"

Amelia would've laughed if she wasn't so rattled, but gazed at him with a troubled expression and murmured, "Is that okay if I don't see my parents now?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course, I understand. I'll tell them you're feeling better." He headed over away from her bed and to the door, but before Bruce opened the door, he paused. "I think I'll thank Aaron for tranquilizing you," he teased. "It did us all a favor when we got on the plane." Pretending to be offended, Amelia took the pillow behind her and chucked it at him, causing Bruce to chuckle and leave as the pillow hit his back. Amelia then sat alone to ponder about what to say to her parents.

After Amelia had gotten more sleep, she went to her room to clean herself up, stomach rolling at the thought of meeting her parents for the first time. Once Amelia showered off, she put on nice, clean jeans and her white blouse. Picking up her hairbrush, she ran it through her wet reddish-brown hair, letting it dry over time and letting it fall over her shoulders, realizing how much it grew out.

She then left her room, walking out down the hallway as she headed into the conference room, seeing Tony, Agent Hill, Fury, Thor, and Bruce. Without asking, Fury pointed down the other hallway to the right and Amelia nodded, taking a deep breath and walking down it, counting the doors on the left as she remember which one they were behind.

Amelia stopped dead, staring at the door. If it was true, her parents were in there, waiting to see her for the first time since she was born. "Are you okay?"

She glanced toward Steve and nodded. "Yeah… sorry, it's just…" She trailed off and he nodded.

"I understand." He then walked on, heading toward the conference room.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia forced herself to walk forward and raised her hand, clamping it onto the door. This was something she would have to do alone; no one else could help her. Slowly, she twisted the knob and pushed open the door. Inside, she saw a woman wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D. suit and a man wear black cargos and a black t-shirt, the two sitting next to each other.

Amelia froze, unsure what to call them. Should she call them her mother and father? By their first names or their last? Taking a deep breath, she stammered, "D-d-dad? M-m-mom?"

They looked up and grinned. Clint was the first to stand and Amelia rushed over to them, tucking herself between them as the held her close. "You've grown so much," Natasha choked out, holding her daughter.

"I'm glad you're alright," Clint murmured.

Amelia sniffled, crying silently as she felt one of her parent's gently rub her back comfortingly.


	18. Chapter 17

Amelia sat down in front of her parents, blinking up at them, cheeks slightly flushed from crying, but also because she was still one of the smallest members onboard S.H.I.E.L.D. "Did they treat you well at the orphanage?" Natasha asked, gently holding Amelia's right hand.

"They did," Amelia replied, glancing from Clint to Natasha. "Frederick and Anne ran the place; they were very kind to everyone. I was raised with Victoria." She looked down again. "You might've seen her, she… she sided with Aaron, but she was tricked into believing she was needed." She glanced up, blue eyes gleaming with protectiveness for her former friend. Clint rest a hand on her shoulder and Amelia looked back down. "I told her that we would give her a second chance; that it's happened before. Amelia glanced back up. "Was… was I wrong?"

"No," her father assured, "you're right. They gave your mother and I a second chance." Her mother nodded, gently squeezing Amelia's hand.

Feeling a little better, Amelia switched back to the orphanage. "When… when I was younger, Frederick would take me to a class where I learned to speak Russian," she gave a nervous laugh. "I'll speak it whenever, but I have a habit of speaking it when I get a strong emotion. But if I want to be understood, I start pacing." She glanced up at her mother. "Fury said you do the same, for the Russian speaking part, anyway."

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do that as well." Suddenly, she tapped her finger onto Amelia's arm.

"Will you explain how you got that and the scar on your left palm?" Clint asked and Amelia blinked, surprised that they noticed it even though she did her best to keep the scars hidden.

"I'm impressed," she admitted, "I thought I was hiding them pretty well. But yes, I will. Victoria and I usually ran out to the corner store to pick up smaller items, usually some snacks or something. We were jumped by Aaron's two goonies but they weren't very good fighters." She pulled her hands away to stretch out her arms. "Victoria and I used to mock fight a lot, and I must say it came in handy. Of course one of them pulled a knife on me and cut my arm." Amelia held out her arm to show her parents the scar. "Scared me half to death when they were only speaking Russian and calling me 'Miss Barton'."

Amelia's smile vanished. "Shortly after, Frederick fell ill and died, leaving it hard on everyone." She looked down at her feet, refusing to meet the sympathetic gazes of her parents. "When we got back from the hospital, I was outside sitting in a tree to think, and I heard my name being called in Russian. I responded and a man, I believe it was Aaron, made a deal with me. He gave me a sac and said if I put the stuff around my adopter's 'home', he would release you guys. And I agreed.

"The next day, Fury came to adopt me. By the time we got to the jet to get to S.H.I.E.L.D., the sac fell out of the bag, and that was the first time I found out what was inside." Amelia frowned. "And I have no idea what Fury did with it after he took it. By the time I got here, almost everyone was mistaking me for you," she pointed to her mother. "Which I don't blame them because we are a lot alike, sorry, Dad." Clint smirked, amused. Amelia frowned and then added, "But some of them realized I wasn't you because they said I was shorter." Natasha laughed softly.

"I got sick on the twelfth," she carried on, shuffling her feet. "And on my birthday I was still sick, but I fought anyway."

"Did anyone tried to stop you?" Clint asked and Amelia glanced to her father.

"Uh… no. I didn't exactly tell them, I wasn't feeling well because of that reason. So, that battle was absolutely terrible in my opinion, well, not that I think battles are good or anything, but it was not my day, sadly."

Natasha leaned forward worriedly. "What happened?"

Amelia stretched out her arms again. "Uh… what did Bruce say again? Oh, yes. I had a concussion, lacerations, and bruised and two cracked ribs. I got the scar on my palm 'cause I was fighting Aaron and he ripped the bow from my hand. I never realized how dangerous a bow string could be, and I was electrocuted twice. I was out for two days, but then I was better, my fever gone and everything. I don't think I've ever seen Fury so… furious before." Seeing their faces, she added, "Even they were surprised I was still alive. Oh, yeah. And he pushed my off the bridge so I almost fell to my death but was saved by Tony. So I blame Aaron for my fear of heights and falling." Amelia leaned back in her seat calmly, as if she said they talked it all out and she didn't almost die multiple times.

"Then days later we went back to fight the second battle, but I went to the warehouse and realized Victoria did switch sides. We fought and she stabbed me in the leg. At first, I thought nothing of it, she barely did damage. Of course she pushed me off of the runway so I fell again, don't ask why I keep falling, but I was saved once more. Turns out that the dagger she used was poisonous, so the wound wouldn't stop bleeding." She moved her leg out and rolled up her pant leg, revealing the small scar. "So I have that too."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Natasha inquired, eyes dark with worry.

Amelia nodded. "Oh, yeah I'm fine now. Then, we found your location and went back there for the third battle. I distracted Victoria as the Avengers fought the mutants outside to keep the building from falling, but they did do some damage before they moved out. Once again, I was fighting Victoria up on the landing, but she almost fell from the missing side of the railing, which was from one of Tony's rogue blasts." Amelia stared down again, shoulders tensing, but she felt her mother take her hand and her father place his hand on her knee. "I tried to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall… but she slipped and hit the ground. After that I felt a pain in my neck and everything went black. Apparently, I was tranquilized and fell again." Amelia raised her head, eyes narrowed. "When we were all leaving, did you see Victoria? Alive or… or her body on the ground? I saw her fall, I heard her bones break, she died, I know she did. But Bruce told me earlier she couldn't be found anywhere."

"He's right," Clint replied, "she was gone. There was no blood, no anything to show she was even ever there."


	19. Chapter 18

Around midnight, Amelia paced her room, muttering in Russian. She had another nightmare, but this one beat all the others. It was similar at first, but then it was her and Victoria falling, but her friend was killed when she landed. But Amelia kept falling and falling… and when she woke up; her mouth was open in a silent scream. For once, she was glad it was silent. She wasn't ready to be comforted by her parents just yet. Taking a deep breath, she headed out of her room, glad she was wearing her black sweat pants and tank top as pajamas.

Once she reached the gym, she flicked on a light, knowing no one would find out she was there considering there were no windows and it was somewhat sound proof. She headed over toward a punching bag, needing to get her mind off of her nightmare, and she also decided to use that because it would build up upper muscles. Amelia punched out at the bag, listening to the dull thudding sound each time it was hit, the chains rattling above.

"What's bothering you?"

Amelia whipped around, fists raised and she dropped them immediately when she saw who it was, face reddening. "I swear I didn't know it was you!"

Natasha laughed as she leaned against the wall. "It's alright; good reflexes."

"Thanks," Amelia turned back and started to punch it.

"So, what's bothering you?"

She swung out another punch and muttered, "Другим кошмаром. А вы?"

Natasha watched her daughter, impressed by her good aim, her punches moving the bag around slightly. "Вы не единственный, страдает от ночных кошмаров," she replied, seeing her daughter pause and turn around to face her.

"What happened?" Amelia inquired, worry darkening her gaze.

Natasha smiled softly and walked over toward her daughter. "Nothing terrible, if that's what you're wondering. But more so stuff that happened in the past."

Amelia glanced up at her. "You mean like what happened in Budapest? At first, I thought the room I was staying in was haunted because I kept hearing that word, but it was just me."

Natasha sighed and nodded. "Yes, about what happened in Budapest." Amelia saw that her mother didn't want to talk about it, so didn't push.

"Do you have a bad feeling with Aaron being held captive on S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Amelia inquired. "I just feel like something is going to go wrong."

"Everyone does," her mother murmured. Gently, she placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder, but the girl didn't pull away. "Come on, we both need to get some sleep."

The next morning, Amelia woke up feeling ill. Not like she was when she went into her first battle, but her stomach was queasy because she knew something was going to happen; something bad. Quickly, she scrambled out of bed and got dressed, throwing on a long sleeve shirt and jeans, slipping on her black Reeboks before rushing out of her room, skidding to a halt, glancing around. Checking her parents' room and seeing it empty, she hightailed it to the conference room, seeing everyone coming in and sitting around. Quickly, she slid into her chair, glancing toward Fury.

"There is some bad news," he began with a sigh and Amelia straightened. "Aaron has escaped and is now off of S.H.I.E.L.D." Her stomach twisted and she slumped back, sharing a glance with her mother. "But, we already know where he is at."

"Already," Amelia echoed, frowning. "This sounds like he's trying to ambush us."

"He is," Fury agreed. "And I need all of you to get ready to fight and find him tonight. But first thing, I hope none of you mind ballrooms."

Amelia groaned and slouched further in her chair. "О радость…"

**Другим кошмаром. А вы? = Another nightmare. And you?**

Вы не единственный, страдает от ночных кошмаров. = You are not the only one suffering from nightmares.

О радость… = Oh joy ...


	20. Epilogue

As everyone started to depart, Amelia stayed slouched in her seat. "Are you alright?" Her father inquired, peering down at his daughter. Amelia glanced up at him and blinked.

"Do I have to go? I hate dancing."

Clint chuckled and nodded. "It's part of the job." Amelia sighed and dramatically heaved herself out of the chair. Suddenly, she yelped as her father hoisted her up and carried her toward their rooms.

"Mom!" She called, struggling to free herself while giggling. "Help, please! Dad won't put me down!" Natasha peered out of her room and laughed when she saw Amelia squirming to escape Clint's grasp. "Please put me down!" Clint laughed and set his daughter down, who spun to face her mother and leaned on her father. "Thanks for the help."

Natasha laughed and replied, "Anytime. Do you need to wear for the mission?"

Amelia pulled away from her father and stretched her arms behind her back. "Uh, can't I wear my blouse and jeans?"

"No, sorry," her mother replied.

Amelia pouted. "Well, that's not fun. Then yes, I do need something to wear." She headed into the room behind her father, him heading to the bathroom. Amelia followed her mother to the closet and gazed at the few dresses, suddenly a little nervous about the night. Thankfully, there was a dark blue dress that reached down to her ankles and wasn't revealing, the sleeves almost like that of a t-shirt's. "Can I wear this one?" She inquired, gently picking the side of the fabric between her fingers.

"Of course," her mother replied, smiling as she took down the dress and gave it to Amelia. Thanking her mother, Amelia then left the room and headed into her own, closing the door. Once Amelia changed into it, she gazed at herself from the mirror. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and the 'tail' part was curly. The dress fit nicely on her body and seemed to make her eyes glow. And again… Amelia hated looking beautiful.

"Я не понимаю, почему я должен носить платье для миссии," she mumbled under her breath, turning and heading toward the door in her wedges. Opening it, she saw her mother and father waiting patiently. "Hello," she called, stepping out awkwardly.

Natasha smiled warmly and murmured, "You look beautiful." Clint nodded, and Amelia blushed slightly.

"Thanks," she mumbled, walking over to them. "Is it time to leave?"

"It is." Her father replied and guided his wife and daughter out to the plane, Amelia struggling not to have a complete panic attack.

When they boarded the plane, Amelia realized only Tony and Steve were on as passengers. "Wait, where's Bruce and Thor?"

"It's not a good idea to bring them along," Clint explained to her as the plane started to take off. Paling, Amelia clutched the arms of the seat, knuckles turning white. Her father gently placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but it did little to help the fearful Amelia.

Once they landed, Amelia was once more the first to exit, seeing a limo parked and waiting for them, a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair leaning against it and waiting, smiling when she saw them. "There you are," she greeted, standing up as Tony headed over to her. Amelia glanced down, nervous once more. Amelia felt Natasha place a hand on her back and she glanced up, following her mother to the woman. "I'm glad your back, Natasha," she greeted and smiled at Amelia.

"Glad to be back," her mother replied. "This is my daughter, Amelia." Nervously, Amelia stuck out her hand.

"Uh, hello," she replied, glancing up.

"Hello, Amelia, I'm Pepper." Pepper shook her hand and let Amelia and Natasha climb into the limo, sliding in next to them as Tony took the driver's seat.

Once they got to the ball, night had fallen and people were streaming inside. Nervously, Amelia stuck close with her parents and followed them in. As the Avengers broke off, Steve walking away on his on as Tony and Pepper wandered away to dance and her parents moving to a different direction, Amelia gazed around, suddenly too shy to approach some stranger, but forced herself to move as she attracted stares. "Amelia? Is that really you?"

She turned around, surprised to see Chris standing there staring at her in shock. "It is you!" He gasped and walked over. "I can't believe it; I thought you left New York!"

Amelia laughed nervously and twirled a finger in her ponytail. "Well, I'm here," she replied. "My new family came here to meet up with others. What are you doing here?"

"Anne sent us older kids to go," he sighed. "And don't worry, Bradley isn't here, he's sick." Amelia relaxed but stiffened in surprise when he suddenly asked, "Would you, uh, like to dance with me?"

Knowing she had to blend in, she nodded. "Oh, sure thing, Chris," she stammered awkwardly, her face heating up. Chris then carefully placed his right hand on her lower back and twined his fingers with hers. Amelia, face getting even redder, took his left hand and placed hers on his shoulder, seeing his face also red, and Amelia prayed that no one she came there with, especially her parents, saw them together like that.

Slowly, Chris started to dance her around, both stayed silent as they moved in sync, Amelia closing her blue eyes as she enjoyed the song that was playing. "You're a good dancer," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," she replied, opening her eyes. "You're not so bad either." She cracked a smile and Chris smiled back in return. Once more, they returned to their silent dance. Unknowingly, Amelia started to sing along softly. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years," it's only when she stopped when she felt Chris staring at her. Amelia's face, which had lost the blush from earlier, reddened once more.

"You have a nice voice as well," he added, glancing away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening too.

"Thank you," Amelia whispered, still dancing with him. Suddenly, the both froze when they heard screaming and people started to run by them, knocking Amelia and Chris toward a table. Her blue eyes stretched wide in alarm when she saw the mutants searching around, and she prayed that Fury's plan would work. Turning to Chris, she took his arm and ordered, "I need you to leave!"

Chris turned and stared at her before taking her hand. "Come with me," he insisted, "I won't leave you alone with those things." Thankfully, Amelia spotted her parents leaving; Steve, Tony, and Pepper close behind, leading the mutants out of the building and to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Very well," she spoke and he held onto her hand, the two heading toward the doors. Suddenly, the building shook and Amelia froze. "Бомба," she cried out and grabbed Chris, diving under the table just as the roof exploded, destroying the building and sending rain of debris falling down.

Once everything settled, the mutants killed from the blast, the agents, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce searched the place for Amelia, her parents panicked.

But she was nowhere to be found, and neither was Chris.

**Я не понимаю, почему я должен носить платье для миссии. = I do not understand why I have to wear a dress for the mission.**

Бомба. = Bomb.


End file.
